Moods
Overview Mood or morale is one of the many character's state. There are many factors in the game that can affect a character's mood, such as witnessing a traumatizing event, being in a state of crisis, and morale choice through neighbors events and events of locations. A character's moods have a complex level system and the worsts of which are Depressed and Broken, which lead to a character performing erratic actions such as suicide or leaving the shelter. However a depressed character's mood can be changed by performing good deeds, being well fed or even witnessing others being content. Brief of Moods table Mood level system Unlike other character states, moods have hidden levels which can't be seen visually. # Content # Hidden level is among Content and Normal # Normal(none) # Hidden level is among Normal and Sad # Sad # Hidden level is among Sad and Depressed # Depressed # Hidden level is among Depressed and Broken # Broken This explains why some characters become content after learning that others have performed good deeds while others won't, despite all of them saying positive comments in the character profile. Some characters take 1 mood level while others take 2 or more levels when getting happier or sadder. This is similar, to explain why characters are not being sad although negative comments appear in their character profile. Mood-depleting Factors Basically there are 3 factors that affect mood: Witnessing a traumatizing event * Getting raided for many days * Witnessing other characters suffering from hunger, sickness or injury * Death of a group member * Character leaving group * Children not being cared for properly Being in crisis states * Suffer from starving * Suffer from sickness * Suffer from injury. Moral choice * Refuse to help a neighbor * Refuse to help civilians in certain locations (Garage, Hospital, SuperMarket ...) * Stealing from unarmed civilians * Murdering unarmed civilians * Murdering certain thugs or bandits * Agreeing to help a neighbor robbing (Voyt) Mood-boosters * Agreeing to help a neighbor * Agreeing to help a civilian in a certain location (Garage, Hospital, SuperMarket ...) * Witnessing other characters being well fed or being content * Drinking Alcohol or Moonshine then sleeping at night. * Refusing to help a neighbor robbing (Voyt) * Letting other characters console * Stealing from military deserters (Ruined Villa) (Oct 2015 Currently not working. received no penalty for killing the soliders but had 2 characters go depressed from 2 days of robbing the empty house) * Being well fed * Have the following furniture: Enough Beds for everybody (Up to a maximum of 4), a Guitar with someone able to play it, enough chairs and an armchair as well as an radio and books for entertainment. The log will notify you of the state of the shelter to know what you will need. If Children are involved, then toys and entertainment must be provided for. * Children in a content or happy state Having a well furnished shelter reduce the rate morale drop to a neutral state which means less time spent in risky scavenge runs or wasting precious resources. Addictions serve not only as a trading goods penalty but increase the decay rate from content to normal. Console proficiency When characters get depressed, a dialogue icon appears above their head and other character can click it to console them. During the consoling, different dialogues appear for certain characters, which indicate their ability of successful cheering up. A successful console conversation revives 2 level of mood(from depressed to sad, from sad to normal for examples), while it may do nothing or revive just 1 level if it fails. All characters need 3,5 hours to complete a consoling conversation. It is unknown that whether consoling a broken character is harder than a depressed character or not. Below is the characters' degree of sympathy, which not only indicate characters' console proficiency, but also show their personality correlating to moral choice with crimes. Category:Character States